That Sweet Crush
by Eastdale
Summary: This is a short story about our boys. Check it out


**_Just a nice sweet short story._**

There's a boy. I don't usually get caught up over boys like I have about this one.

I've had a crush on him for two years now. I have never crushed on someone for that long. I see him from across the room and I get all giddy. For one, I don't think he even knows my name.

Two, I am not popular so why would he like me? Three, I've never really talked to him but people say he's a douche. I mean we've had our interactions. That's what happens when you've been at the same school with someone for so long. I don't know why, but I can't help liking him. I almost forgot the fourth problem, he has a boyfriend. Brian.

He's hot and everything any one would want in a boyfriend. And he's nice. That doesn't happen either. With all the odds against me, I can't help but like him anyway. My friends make fun of me for it but that's their opinion.

We're in the same history and english class, me and Sonny. He probably doesn't know I'm there. I'm heading to english right now, I got a bit sidetracked thinking about him. That has happened more and more often than it did last year.

I clutch my books to my chest and stumble down the hallway towards the english classroom. Students are moving around and joking in the hall. I wish they would just walk to class. Before I know what's happening someone slams into me. I stumble backwards into a row of lockers. The edges of my vision goes black.

I see a few students rush past me as I grab for my books that are no longer in my arms. I hear a voice scream for help just before I black out.

I blink a few times before I open my eyes. My head hurts and the world is blurry.

I look around and see a window across from me. I try to move my head but it feels like needles are stabbing the base of my neck. "Where am I?" I ask horsely.

"The nurses office," comes a males voice. I hear him stand up and take a few steps. A young guy appears in front of me. He has dark black, short hair and piercingly Brown eyes. He's wearing a black blue button down shirt. Sonny.

My next breath catches in my throat.

"You're going to be okay, Will." He knows my name. That's all I can think about.

How does he know my name? The nurse probably told him. That has to be it. Does it? "You had me worried for a bit, there. You've been out for eighteen minutes."

"How do you know my name?" I finally ask. He pulls a chair over and sits down next to me. His eyes fill with an emotion I can't identify.

"We're in the same history and english class. We've both been at this school since pre-k. You poured lemonade on my head in third grade for taking your seat. In fifth grade you gave me your homework and told the teacher you didn't have yours because I was going to have to see the principle for missing another homework.

Freshman year you came to a party at my house wearing a bright red shirt that I spilled juice on by accident, and when it was over I found you asleep in my bed.

Last year you gave me money for gas. How can you ask how I know your name?"

I smile slightly, "I didn't know you paid attention."

"I'm almost offended," he says. "I'm surprised you didn't notice actually."

"Notice what?"

"That I had the biggest crush on you last year. My friends told me I was obsessed.

I started following you around, which is why they told me to go out with Brian."

"You had a crush on me last year?"

"Oh yeah," he says. I was a little disappointed. He said he had a crush on my last year. That's not present. I have to remind myself that he has a boyfriend. "I can't believe I'm telling you now. It's been so long," his voice faded.

"Do you still - ?" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was afraid, I think. He looked at me for the longest time without saying anything or doing anything. Finally he slightly nodded. My immediate reaction was why. He has a boyfriend but I didn't say either of those things.

I smiled, "I like you too."

"Really?" his voice immediately sounded more cheerful. "Will would you go out with me?" he asks reaching for my hand. I nodded.

That did not just happen. I can't believe it.

_**Thanks for the read. Drop a review**_


End file.
